Full Chamber
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: When Megamind panics at the museum, he shoots the curator with a different setting. Now a collection of stories based on this idea. Now COMPLETE with Bonus chapter!
1. Decoupage

**Summary** : Setting 5 of 7 (8, but 8 is dehydration) of the Degun's uses. When Megamind panics at the museum, he shoots the curator with a different setting. Setting: Decoupage. Based on a writing prompt from tumblr.

 **Story type** : alternate universe; Megamind will be OOC towards the end

 **Characters** : Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne

 **Decoupage** : The art of decorating an object by gluing colored paper cutouts onto it in combination with special paint effects [...] and other decorative elements

* * *

Megamind was flipping through the settings of his de-gun, looking for the De _hydration_ setting. Costume? if he wasn't so panicked right now due to Roxanne nearby he'd be tempted to use the De _stroy_ setting.

He found the setting, at least he thought he did, and pulled the trigger. A gold beam came from the barrel, hitting the man between the eyes. He collapsed against the cart, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was about to ask if he was alright, when-

"Thanks for the few Bernard- oh my god!" It was Roxanne, who was looking at Megamind and Bernard- who was still leaning on the cart. She moved over to the man, "Bernard", and moved him off of the cart.

"We can speak later- for now we have to go because the museum is going to explode!" Megamind cried over the weak groans of the man.

Roxanne looked at Megamind, who was wearing his pajamas with his degun in one hand and a serious expression on his face. He was serious.

"How much time do we have?" Roxanne asked, dragging Bernard around the cart. "Help me with him."

Megamind grabbed the man's other arm. "Two minutes." He said, looking at his watch. He whistled and brain bots flew up to them. "Get us down from here, my lovelies. Hurry!"

The bots surrounded them, grabbing the two humans and alien before flying down and away from the museum. When they touched down, Megamind shoved the two humans down and covered them with his own body as the museum explded behind them.

Megamind looked down at the other two as he got off of them. He slowly stood up and turned to look at the shambles that was once the museum. He smiled as the bots surrounded him, bowging and awaiting orders.

"That was excellent my lovelies! Now, go help your brother and sister bots home- no bot left behind after all. Daddy will be along shortly." Megamind instructed the bots before he turned to Roxanne and the man. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Roxanne looked up at Megamind with anger as her hands were on Bernard. "I think you've done enough. Not only did you blow up his place of work, you shot him!"

"I blew up the museum because it reminded me of Metro Man and all of the battles we waged against one another! I couldnt bare being so mel-an-colly!" Megamind snapped.

"Megamind is NOT the sentamental type.." came the weak voice of Bernard as he slowly up.

There were paper cutouts of pink and gold hearts on his clothes, glitter and glitter-glue was splattered all over him. Fluffy, colorful feathers were all over his hair and there were some flowers and twigs in his hair mixed with streamers and it was arranged in a crown.

He looked down at himself and groaned weakly in annoyance. "Great.." He looked at the museum and groaned again. "This is perfect!"

He turned to Megamind. "You... Your.."

His legs collapsed out from under him, apparently he was either really shocked to find out that Megamind really was Megamind or the excitement from the museum and what happened to him was too much that he just had to pass out. Either way..

"What do we do?" Megamind looked at Roxanne.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Roxanne pulled Bernard's arm over her shoulders. "It's your fault he's in this condition! Look at him!"

"I feel bad about this, alright!" He gestured to the museum. "We- we could take him back to Evil Lair until he's stable." Megamind suggested. "Please, Roxanne.. Let me help him. Please.." his green eyes were remorseful, his lips were in a gentle pout of worry and his brows were furrowed in concern.

Roxanne nodded, giving in. "Well take him back to his apartment so he'll think this was all a bad dream." Soon they made it to his apartment building, taking him up the stairs and into his apartment where they removed his jacket and sweater, revealing a bare chest. They pulled the twigs, flowers and heart cutouts from his hair.

* * *

Bernard woke up the next morning lacking a large amount of decorative items in his hair and on his body, dressed in only his pants. "Uh.." he groaned. "This has been the worst day of my life.."


	2. Decompress

**Story type** : alternate universe; Bernard will be OOC for this one and it will be short.

 **Characters** : Bernard, Megamind

 _ **Decompress**_ : relieve or reduce the pressure on (something)

* * *

Bernard felt something vanish, he felt his stress, the pressure on him from life, vanish. It was gone, and he felt.. happy. A smile spread on his features as he looked at the panicking alien.

"I've never felt so free! Thank you!" He launched over the cart and hugged the alien.

Megamind screamed. "Assualt! Assault!" He tried to break away from Bernard. "We have to go! The museum is going to explode!"

Bernard frowned slightly. "Oh. Come on then! To the elevator!" he grabbed Megamind's hand and pulled him to the elevator. He put a key in and turned to, the elevator going down to the main floor. And on the way down Bernard was smiling at Megamind.

"Why are you smiling? A few seconds ago, you were saying that this," he gestured to his pajamas, "was a costume! And my head is not exaggerated and my degun is very real." He showed the man the gun, before he looked at the setting.

Bernard smiled, ignoring the alien's revelation and momentary panic. "Cute pajamas, especially the slippers. Tiny bats. I meant no offense- actually I did, but that isn't the point, when I made that comment about your head I didn't realize that you are actually you because I have news clippings of you all over my apartment."

Megamind looked at him with an odd expression. "Okay.. well.." the door opened. "Come on! Let's go before this place explodes with us in it!" He grabbed Bernard's hand and ran out of the museum with him, running down the stairs and into an alleyway a building down, shoving Bernard to the ground and covering him with his body as the explosion happened.

"You saved me.." came Bernard's stunned voice, looking up at the blue alien from his position on the ground. He sounded stunned, before he hugged the extreterrestial tightly. "You are my hero!"

Megamind froze, his cheeks beoming a bright purple. Him? A hero? What? "I.. your welcome?" He said, weakly hugging the man back.


	3. Destroy

**Story type** : alternate universe

 **Characters** : Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne

 **Destroy** : put an end to the existence of (something) by damaging or attacking it

* * *

Bernard moved back from the blast, a good thing he did. His cart was destroyed. And he may or may not have uncharacteristically wet his pants.

"So, you mentioned a bomb?" Bernard asked, trying to remain casual.

Megamind nodded, albeit disgusted by the smell of urine. "Yes, I did. We have less than two minutes- Roxanne!" He grabbed her, and him, before pulling them into the elevator and they went down to the main floor.

"I can't stand seeing the museum because it brings back memories. Of our battles, of the pain he put me through when we were children."

"So, your saying he was a bully?" Bernard asked, eyeing the alien's gun.

"Yes- but for now we must run." He grabbed them and ran with them out of the museum and forced them down to the ground as the building exploded.

They got up after it exploded and he sent the remaining bots to take the others back to evil lair.

Bernard invited them to his apartment -he needed a change of clothes and it was better that they go somewhere that wouldn't draw attention. They agreed, following him through the streets to his apartment building. Up two flights of stairs, to the left. It was a spacious apartment, to say the least.

Roxanne sat on the couch and Megamind sat in a soft chair while Bernard changed. He came back out with a tank top and pajama pants on.

"Coffee?" He asked, reminding himself not to twidle his thumbs in the presence of others.

"Please." Roxanne said with a kind smile.

"Uh.. Thank you." Megamind said, feeling just as awkward as Bernard looked.

Soon the coffee was made and brought out to them- coffee in mugs, creamer, sugar- even some coffee cake. Bernard sat down on the couch with Roxanne, silent as ever. Silence reigned for about ten minutes until Megamind noticed the books on the shelf behind Bernard's desk.

"Oh! Is that Stef-fawn King?" He asked, looking to Bernard's collection of first edition books.

"Stephen King." Bernard said, following Megamind's gaze.

"Never would have pegged you for the type." Roxanne said, looking to Bernard. She noticed the stereo and stood up. Time for some music, she figured, going to the machine. Soft piano music was soon playing. "Classy."

Needless to say, Megamind and Roxanne spent the night at Bernard's apartment -talking with him and reading from his bookshelf. Bernard gave Roxanne some of his night clothes to wear -no sense being uncomfortable when she fell asleep. They all stayed awake most of the night -music, coffee, food, reading- it was essentially a slumber party for the three adults. They all fell asleep, one after the other.

Minion was the one who found them -tracking Megamind with his watch. He took a picture of them, Megamind had a book on his chest as he sat on the couch, Roxanne was covered with a blanket and laying on the other half of the couch. Bernard was sitting in his chair, his legs crossed and he was leaning on the arm of the chair.

The fish grabbed Megamind, leaving Bernard and Roxanne where they were. They looked so peaceful and Minion decided to leave them be.


	4. Death Ray

**Story type** : alternate universe

 **Characters** : Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne

 **Death Ray** : theoretical particle beam or electromagnetic weapon

* * *

Bernard was hit with the beam from the gun- a woman's scream echoing throughout the area. But he felt nothing, except for a minor electric shock.

"That happened." He said, looking at his hands.

"I put that on my gun for nothing!?" Megamind snapped, angry that it didn't work. He pulled the two into the elevator and started to laugh on the way down, and so did Roxanne.

"What?" Bernard looked at them with a confused look.

"Your hair!" Roxanne chocked through her laughing and over Megamind's.

The three of them made their way out of the museum, Megamind pulling them out and away from the museum.

Bernard looked in a window for a business when they stopped running, seeing his hair. He had to stop himself from laughing at the way his hair stuck up in the air ala Einstein.


	5. Deregulate

**Story type** : alternate universe; uber short one this time

 **Characters** : Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne

 **Deregulate** : remove regulations or restrictions from

* * *

Bernard felt sick. He ran to the railing and emptied his stomach over it. He put his hands over his mouth and ran into the elevator, pushing the down button. Two people- one was the woman from earlier and the other was Megamind. He swallowed and leaned against the wall as the elevator went down, trying to keep his stomach where it was meant to be.

He puked in the elevator when it stopped, the small bounce the elevator made forced him to upchuck unintentionally. He was grabbed by Megamind and the woman before he was dragged out. The explosion happened and he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his bed with a few electrolite drinks, tablets, his wallet and his phone resting on the bedside table. Sleeping in the chair beside the bed was the blue man himself. He heard the door open and keys jingling. There was the sounds of something being put on the table before the woman from the other night walked in with a bucket.

"Hey! Your awake." She smiled. "I did some groccery shopping because of your stomach and I also got you a bucket in case you won't reach the bathroom to, ya know, barf." she set the bucket down. "I was going to make some breakfast- toast and tea for you and coffee and toast for me and him." she pointed to Megamind. "I didn't know what brand you drink, so I just got some tea that soothes your stomach."

Bernard quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks..?"

A snort came from the man in the chair. "Monkey's are not good comparisons for humans to make with one another!" His green eyes were wide.

Roxanne laughed at the man. "Come on, let's go make breakfast for Bernard." She pointed to the other man. "Try to drink that, alright?"

Bernard nodded, opening the drink. "Okay.."


	6. Debilitate

**Story type** : alternate universe

 **Characters:** Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne

 _ **Debilitate**_ : make (someone) weak and infirm

* * *

Bernard felt his legs shaking as he leaned against the cart, his breathing was shallow.

"W- what d- di-" he fell to his knees, unable to stay up right. He wasn't breathing right and he couldn't feel his legs.

Megamind went to the man, fear on his features. "I am so sorry! That was the debilitate setting! I meant to dehydrate you into a cube and then rehydrate you a safe distance away!" he bit his fingers before grabbing the man and picking him up bridal style. He turned to Roxanne when he heard her gasp. "No time to explain! Elevator, down button! Hurry!" Megamind felt the man's head fall on his shoulder, his breathing shallow.

After the ride down, Megamind still holding Bernard, they left the museum and- after the explosion- they went to the hospital with Megamind in disguise so he could walk in and actually get in the hospital with no more attention drawn than needed.

And there he and Roxanne waited for word on Bernard.

"What did you do, Megamind?" Roxanne whispered to him, her voice was angry.

"I... I hit him with the debilitate setting from my gun." Megamind answered. "I didn't mean it. I... I meant dehydrate him and then move a safe distance away before rehydrating him. Now he's going to have a permanent reminder of... This.." His expression held devestation as he looked at Roxanne. "What do I do? I want to fix this. Please, tell me what to do to fix this."

Roxanne sighed, looking into his eyes. "We'll talk about this later. After we check-in with Bernard."

It took two hours of waiting until they got word on Bernard's condition; paralyzed from the waist down and he was going to need an oxygen concentration tank. Megamind felt horrible, he meant to ruin people's lives when he took over, but that wasn't what he meant. He meant for the destruction to be indirect, but this... This was awful.

* * *

"I am so sorry.." Megamind said again, closer to tears than the last time he said that. Thirty seconds ago.

"Stop apologizing." Bernard said, sounding annoyed.

"I am very sorry.." Megamind said. "I will do anything- ANYTHING- to make it up to you." He was already coming up with ideas for a custom made wheelchair for the man, possibly an anti gravity one controlled by a joystick, custom made brain bots to help with his daily needs.

Bernard sighed. "Here's what you can do: fix what is broken and jump off a bridge."

Megamind nodded. "I will do my best."

It was decided -not by Bernard- that Bernard would be staying in Evil Lair. Megamind was making his new wheelchair, he decided that it would be a levitating wheelchair controlled by a joystick, and he was also in the process of making brain bots that obeyed his commands and where designed to help him with whatever he needed.

Bernard came to enjoy the attention of the bots -they were warm and they helped him move around in areas of the lair. Minion kept him well fed and made him clothes that were easy to gt on and get off. He actually began to make plans for Megamind to run the city through the civil leaders, to get people on his side and still remain in power.

The day he got his chair, he was excited. It fit like a glove, the bots had a brown dome and had been delighted to help him with anything he needed.

"Do you want to stay?" Megamind asked him the next day, sitting in his evil chair beside Bernard as the man watched the monitors with one of his bots resting on his lap and the other was attached to the chair.

Bernard looked over to him and took a few moments to consider. "I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon." He said, the barest hint of a smile on his face as he pet his bot.


	7. Demoralize

**Characters** : Bernard, Megamind, Roxanne, Minion

 **Demoralize** : corrupt the morals of (someone)

Based on a comment that _dearratroi_ on tumblr: _(demoralize? is that like taking away somebody's morals? that would be interesting)_. So excited to write Bernard as a villain!

* * *

The setting had been dialed one too far, but Megamind had been in a panic and pulled the trigger on impulse. A black beam shot out like a mist and surrounded the bitter man. That so was not right.

"What was that meant to do?" Bernard asked, very annoyed. Who was this guy anyway? Just some annoying cosplayer, that's who.

"Hey Bernard, thanks for-" Roxanne gasped, seeing the man and alien together. "Megamind, what are you doing here!?"

"No time!" Megamind grabbed Roxanne and the man before shuffling to the elevator, ignoring the man's grumbling about his cart, and pressing the button several times before the door opened. He shoved the two into the elevator and pressed the down button just as many times.

"God, your like a child." Bernard sighed in annoyance, shoving the pajama clad alien aside and putting a key into the panel and turning it, the elevator moving down to the main floor in silence.

He went to remove the key after the door opened, only for Megamind to grab him and Roxanne again before running out of the museum. The alien ran one building down and moved into the alley, pressing them against the grimey wall as an explosion happened in the background. They saw flames and heard explosions. Pained screams were heard. Megamind looked at Roxanne but didn't see the man. In his hand was a brown jacket. His jacket.

After that night, Megamind and Roxanne decided to fix the city- to make up for leaving Bernard behind. Megamind also was training Hal to be a hero behind Roxanne's back, but that was beside the point. After he beat Hal, he was named defender of Metro City.

That was when the trouble started. There were multiple robberies- banks, electronic stores- everywhere. Rancor, he was named. He had every single faction of Metro under his control, an entire empire at his command. It took seven years for Megamind to track him down. He was in an abandoned underground train station. He kidnapped Minion- who was in a fishtank seperate from his suit which lay beside him in a disassembled mess- and Roxanne, who was tied to a chair.

The brain bots were dealing with his robot dog and police with the criminal faction while Megamind was fighting Rancor. Soon the fight was coming to a close- Rancor and Megamind had exchanged multiple blows and they were both exhausted. One more hit, maybe two more hits tops, and it would be over.

They clashed, rushing past each other. They fell to their knees, and Rancor fell to the floor. There was so much blood, from Megamind and Rancor. The criminals- all of whom were subdued now, in shock that their boss was unconsious.

They removed the hood off of his face, it was Bernard. He was almost unreconizable because of the burns, but it didn't matter. He was dead. Almost. The barely moving chest made them feel hope. His dog escaped the bots and rushed to him, laying down beside him. As Bernard's chest stopped moving. The dog lay it's body on his and it's eyes counted down.

"Run! It's a bomb!" Megamind got up, grabbing Roxanne and Minion before he ran out.

There was an explosion- the entire train station collapsed. He was gone, this time. His dog made it so he wouldn't be put in prison or buried in a box. So he would no longer have to be a victim of his own choices. Even in death.


	8. BONUS: Diffuser

**BONUS** : _Deffuser shot!_

 **Bonus chapter** : au Evil Lair scene and museum scene tag + partial alternate ending. Not gonna lie, there is GAY sprinkled in this chapter like rainbow sprinkles on a cupcake with the end being the choclate covered cherry on top. Turn back now if you would rather not read this chapter. It's a long one.

* * *

Megamind had worked through the night on the plans, sifting through Metro Man's cape to find something to use.

Minion was working with him, until he noticed an odd shape protruding from his boss' pajama pocket. It looked like he dehydrated something and stuffed it in his pocket where he forgot about what/whoever it was... again. "Sir," the fish began to speak, making Megamind turn to him.

"What is it, Minion? Can't it wait?" Megamind asked, an irritated look on his face. He was apparently close to finishing whatever he was working on.

The fish pointed to Megamind's pocket. "Sir, there seems to be a dehydrated cube in your pocket. It may be best to rehyrate whatever- or whoever- it is before I wash your pajamas. We don't want to go through another washing machine."

Megamind looked to his pocket, a look of confusion on his face. He reached into his pocket and fished the cube out- a cell phone dropping to the floor as the cube was pulled out. "Oh. That's where I left him." Megamind said in a nonchalant manner before he walked over to the nearby work table, ignoring Minion's look of confusion.

He set the cube on the chair and stuck his hand in the water that was nearby. He pulled his hand out and flicked the water at it. The cube was rehydrated in seconds, with the man gasping for air as he fell off of the chair. He looked around, regaining his ability to breath.

He was in a brightly lit place, that was made of metal, brick and wood. He saw weapons and blue prints hanging everywhere amidst some large machines and Tesla coils.

"This is.." he looked to Megamind, his emotionless eyes resting on him as he put two and two together. "You really are Megamind." He said, standing up.

"Yes! I am REALLY Megamind! Thank you for noticing!" Megamind snapped, glaring at the man. He suddenly felt tugging on his clothes, his hands being touch, his head, finally his mouth was being held open and the man was looking inside of it. He shoved the man off of him.

"Wow. This is.. unreal. I have a ton of questions to ask you, most envolving your presence here on earth and where you came from." This was.. odd. He didn't seem mad or scared, not even in the slightest.

"I dehydrate you into a cube and you assault me!? Brain bots! Intruder!" Megamind did not appreciate his personal space being violated so brashly- even if those hands were soft and warm and maybe felt nice against his skin.

The man turned to Minion, not worried in the slightest about the bots that were supposedly on their way. "You must be... Minion? I hardly ever see you in the spotlight when Megamind does his evil deeds. I've always wondered- why the gorilla suit?"

Minion thought this man was odd- he had assualted his master with his hands, didn't seem the least bit worried that the brain bots were on their way and was now talking to him. He took this as well as Miss Ritchie did. "Uh.. Sir made it for me." Minion said, not wanting to be scolded again for giving away their secrets, but not wanting to be rude to the man.

Bernard hummed. "Interesting..."

He looked up when he heard the tell tale 'bowg-bowg' of brain bots. He didn't even look afraid then, even as two of them flew at him with the intent to grab him. He calmly took his jacket off as he moved out of their way, before moving quickly and using his jacket to trap the nearest one, ignoring how it thrashed and screeched under his jacket as he put his weight on the jacket.

The other hid behind Megamind, who too looked afaid. No one had ever, EVER, trapped a brain bot like that. And now Megamind, Minion, and the rest of the brain bots that had flown in to see what was going on, watched the scene in horror.

Eventually, the trapped bot succumbed to it's fate and settled down, no longer thrashing under the now-torn jacket. It was then that Bernard moved off of it, removing his jacket as well. Only to grab it when it began to float upwards and twist it every which way in his hands, seemingly immune to the horrified screams coming from the bot.

He was messing with the dome casing at this point, if Megamind did that he surely would have been bitten but the bot seemed to accept it's torture at the hand of it's capture and let Bernard continue to mess with it as he pleased.

The only thing that got Bernard to stop was hearing something ringing. He released the bot and began to tap his body, searching for his phone. He looked to the floor and picked it up.

"Hello?" He recognized the fist few numbers- that reporter lady from channel 8- who interviewed him a few times.

"Bernard! Good, your awake! I was thinking about what you said the other night and-"

"Right. Uh, me too." He said, having no idea what that was. "Thought about it for so long, whatever it was seems to have wandered away. Can you remind me what that was?"

"Sir!" He heard Minion say in one ear.

"How did she find my hideout!?"

"How did you find his hideout, Roxanne?" He asked his name as more of a question than his question.

"It's... building... fake observatory.." he could barely hear her. "... mat... secret-"

"Minion!" Megamind's voic cut her off.

"I kept forgetting where it was." Minion said sheepishly.

Bernard was already making his way out when Roxanne asked him what was going on.

"Just... yelling at my mother's... urn..." He said, moving faster out of the room. "Say no more- I'll be right there."

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, so he came to a cellar and opened it catiously before being shoved into it and locked in. The door opened a short while later and he saw Megamind's face. "Play along, or I will end you." He said, quickly jumping in. What insued was the most hysterical fight he'd ever been a part of in his life before Megamind shoved him out of the cellar.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked, kneeling beside him.

"I tried my best, but we don't have much time for-"

Megamind appeared and grabbed the gun, amidst Roxanne shouting his name, Bernard didn't know what was happening. Then, something was shot from the gun, recochied around the room, and into a pipe. There was a scream of pain from the monitors. And Bernard felt something stinging his eye, the pain making him fall back into the wall.

Roxanne suddenly ran by, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the halls of the lair. She grabbed a bot, who screeched in fear when it noticed Bernard, and some dynamite. She used the bot to light the dynamite and handed it to him.

"Seems a bit too much, doesn't it?" Bernard asked, looking from the collection of dynamite sticks to her. It was getting down to the wire when he threw it. The next thing he knew, he was outside as an explosion happened behind him.

A sudden hug was thrust upon him, a few words were exchanged -not that he heard due to the blood still pounding in his ears- and then she took the man to a van. He hardly had time to process any of this -the hug, the angry fat guy who was WAY too entitled for his own good- when black gloves grabbed him and he was face to face with Megamind and Minion again.

"So, who was shot with the bullet?" Megamind asked, his pajamas smoking and an angry expression on his face.

Bernard swallowed slightly. "She said his name is Hal." And then the world became a void for Bernard.

* * *

Bernard glared at Megamind and Minion -though he had no real way of knowing any of this- angry that he didn't have heat vision. "What do you two want?" He asked in anger, crossing his arms.

"We need your help." Minion said, looking at Bernard with pleading eyes.

"Why would I help you?" Bernard said, looking mostly at Megamind.

"Because, for all of my villainy, I can't beat him without the help of the man whose life I turned upside down." Megamind said, looking like he was gagging as he spoke. He got down on his knees. "Please. If you help us, I will do everything in my power to restore your reputation and your job. I swear it on my life."

Bernard looked long and hard at Megamind before opening his mouth.

* * *

Tighten was freaking out, flying to get away from Metro Man, but the guy seemed to be everywhere. He was grabbed by the man.

"Not the face man!"

"Stay out of Metrocity!"

Metro Man looked on at Tighten left. He hovered down to take Roxanne's hand. The watch dial was turned and it was Megamind, in his flight suit in place of Metro Man.

Megamind could only push his luck, smiling nervously as he locked the car door before he was thrown upwards into the sky.

Tighten felt something punch him, and turned to see the real Metro Man. "I am not falling for this again!"

A head to head collision was happening- Metro Man was taking the hits and tossing some back, but that was about it. No heat vision, and the electromagnetic fields he was summoning to block the heat vision were new- wait a second! He grabbed his wrists and pulled- the watch coming off and revealing the real face of the crazy haired, four eyed nerd who took away his would-be girlfriend.

"You!" He punched Bernard down, going with him and smashing into the road below, leaving a large crater. He turned to Roxanne, following her as she ran.

As they got close to the fountain, something dropped from the sky- and suddenly Megamind appeared.

"Ollo." He said, grabbing the defusser gun and shoving it up Tighten's nose before pulling the trigger. Tighten became Hal, collapsed in a heap by the fountain. "The thing about bad guys- they always lose!"

Bernard staggered to the fountain, smiling as Minion was jumping around. He was hugged by Roxanne before he felt lips on his- blue and tasting of a mixture of dried blood and sugar. Megamind backed away, fear on his features.

Bernard grabbed him with a smile, dipping him and kissing his lips again.

There was a cheering crowd -despite the males kissing- and Megamind pulled Bernard and Roxanne behind him as they got closer. "Back! Back you savages!"

"Sorry everyone!" Roxanne got in front of Megamind. "He's not used to positive feedback!"

Bernard pulled Megamind close and said soft words to calm him as the crowd backed away to give him space.

* * *

The ceremony was held a few weeks later, to reopen the museum and honor Megamind as the new defender of Metro City. After blasting through the wall, and jokingly telling everyone to hand over their wallets, he was playfully hit on the shoulder by Bernard. The man was named the curator of the museum and officially put in charge of it, there may have been some satifaction from him on that. The statue was revealed, Megamind holding a globe containing Minion.

Bernard heard, in the crowd, a soft voice saying of "way to go, little buddy." He used his enhanced vision to see that it was a tall man wearing a hat and coat with black hair and a beard that were both graying and he had white sideburns.

The man and him exchanged looks, before nodding to each other. Bernard found Metro Man and Metro Man found someone of higher moral being than himself, who most likely would never never give up on the city, on Megamind, like he did.


End file.
